World of Hetalia
by Platinum topaz
Summary: Six young teenage Fan girls end up in the world of Hetalia, where all the beloved nations are alive. They meet their favourite nations and change both their world and the hetalia world forever. But will it be for the best or will the worlds collide in chaos?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Six girls sat on the grass of the field that was near to the house of the possibly more insane child. They were all very different but they all had one thing in common...  
>"HETALIA!"<br>Shouted Casey (the insane one) as she ran down the steep part of hill.

Okay, maybe I'm the slightly insane child. Maybe I should grow up a little, but hey I am me so everyone should just shut up and get on with life! My name is Casey, I am a girl of 15 years old. People think that I have a wild imagination because I often talk about unicorns and such, that's a lie. I can see them. My good friend is a unicorn, his real name can't be spoken on any earth apparently, but I call him Sleiphner after the Norse mythological horse cause they both can jump dimensions but I've never been to another world and Sleiph can jump to parallel worlds too.

"You good?" Cried Charlotte. She's been my best friend since year 2. She is also half Swedish, 1/4 English and 1/4 Norwegian, typically she has long blonde hair and blue eyes. It's kinda creepy that she looks like Fem-Sweden cause she also needs glasses. She's always been there even if she is being anti-social.

"that was... AWESOME!"

Even though I now have a few zillion scratches. I climbed up the hill not even slipping. I was met with a normal scene, three girls were sat hugging themselves listening to loud music creeped out by the other girl reading Lemon out loud with a strange smirk on her face. Hey, this is normal for me okay? I should buy some sanity for me and my friends (definitely a face piano moment).  
>"Lauren stop stealing their innocence that's Prussia's job!"<br>Well technically he invades vital regions but hey close enough,  
>She kept reading...<p>

Lauren is... (how to put this?) well let's just say she's my newest friend. Shoulder length blondish brownish hair and blue eyes ( her hairs more blonde though) and she's on the shorter side of life (most of my friends are short but she's the smallest I think)  
>Her personality can not be described with decency or without seriously disturbing anyone or making this above an M rating so lets just say there's a reason her designated Nation is France...<p>

The more innocent members of the gang are Emily, Anna and Big Brother (A.K.A Holly). Emily has tomboyish short brown hair and blue eyes ( huh I have a lot of blue eyed friends don't I?) she likes cats. A lot. She is also obsessed with Drapple (you really don't wanna know and if you do no offence intended). She has like a super powered brain too. you know those special awards you get at school for English e.t.c yeah she wins most of them...

Then there's Holly. She has kind misleading grey eyes And light brown hair that curls like crazy! Its only shoulder length though. She is secretly Psychotic but openly evil and will help me take over the world.

Lastly there's Anna. She is annoying,  
>self-conscious and has a weird taste in music mainly classical and rock (well its fairly normal but still weird). Firstly she has a posh high pitched voice that sounds hilarious when she tells me to shut up! (She dose that a lot...) she has brown shoulder length hair that's wavy and one part curls like N. Italy's. Greyblue/green eyes too. But hey she and I have a lot in common. All of this isn't always true but most of it is! She isn't reaaaallly annoying just a smudge and she's basically my best friend other than Charlotte and Amz(not gunna go into details about her as she isn't in this!).

Anyways, then there's the awesome me! I have an extremely loud or an extremely quite personality no in between state of mind.  
>Sometimes I seem a bit bi polar, I am like Holly but I'm openly insane, Psychotic, evil and awesome. I am the only none blue eyed girl (well holly has grey but they're slightly blue), instead mine are hazel (light brown and green specifically) so yeah, my hair is wavy, waist length and so dark brown that from far away people think its black. IT'S NOT OKAY! Sorry it really annoys me when people say that or if I get called Katie,Cassie or Callie. My name is CASEY!<p>

As we looked up into the orange sky, something approached us. A shimmery white shape with sparkling deep purple hair that lightly lifted in the breeze exactly on sync with my own dark hair. The faces of my companions must have been a hilarious sight but I wasn't looking. I strode over with confidence to Sleiphner and lifted a few strands of his mane and placed them on the right side of his glorious golden horn that twisted up into a deadly perfect point. I had a matching dagger hilt that he gave me to celebrate our friendship and as a thank you for saving his magic.

I turned round to my friends with a contented smile on my lips.  
>"I told you I was friends with a unicorn."<br>They couldn't say anything but Holly walked over to us,  
>"May I?" She asked Sleiph with an out stretched hand towards his horn. ~Of course Lady Holly just don't touch the point please~<br>Holly's eyes widened with happiness and excitement as he spoke. Well, we heard him in our heads but his mouth didn't move. Holly only got some of his sentence but more than the rest of them.  
>" Open your minds to him and believe in true magic," ~not the Harry Potter kind Emily~<br>Their faces as they heard me mind speak was hilarious. I'm not very good at it yet but I'm learning. Only Charlotte wasn't surprised, she's heard me before in my more depressed years but she heard my emotions.

Accidentally, I chose the wrong words when I explained about magic whilst holding onto Sleiph's horn and his slightly sensitive part of his mane which may have caused something to happen to the moon that turned it green. It may sound cool but this ain't. It causes something very bad to happen...

"Friend Casey, and all your companions must come with me immediately before it happens! Quickly climb onto my back, NOW" exclaimed Sleiph.  
>"But didn't you say that jumping dimensions and parallel worlds is dangerous because it can separate us and then I can't get back?!"<br>"Yes, that is why I'm only doing this to protect you." He looked serious so I started helping everyone on but somehow we all managed to get on or cling to each other whilst he started mumbling his spell but when he was about to say the last words a blast sounded around the world from the sky.

The last time I saw my Sleiph was when Anna, Charlotte, Holly and Lauren lost their grip so he tried to catch them but he ended up fading into the nearby well. Luckily Emily had the sense to grab me off of him before he disappeared so the six of us stayed together but I laded on top of Anna and Lauren causing them to be unconscious. Whilst we helped them away from the well, another one opened where we stood.

I couldn't see the others but I could see rainbow rippling around me as I fell. I saw a black bottomless hole open in front of me where I could hear lost of shouting then I fell and fell towards the shouting but it was still just sounds . Then we landed. On top of people. Anna landed on someone with a brown hair that was darkish and bright green eyes, I could've sworn I'd seen him before. Holly landed on a small man with black hair and dark brown eyes and looked Asian, he seemed familiar too. Charlotte landed on another small Asian but this one had a brown ponytail, he or she also looked familiar. Lauren landed on a guy with light brown longish hair with green eyes. Emily landed on well she would have but a blonde man with blue eyes and glasses somehow caught her and shouts something about being a hero, why are these people so familiar?! Me I landed on a big guy. He had silver hair and astonishing purple eyes and he wore a giant white scarf...  
>"Become one with mother Russia, Да?"<br>Then we all realised where we were and so we all released a scream , the one that caused people to shiver.

The scream of Fangirls.

This is my first fanfic so please be nice people! Sorry about the ranting moments. I was in a really bad mood when I wrote some of this. So...

This is for my friends but if others like it then awesome. I'm not sure when I'll update this with school and stuff but I'll try cause my friend will probably tell me to! anyway hope you enjoy! Oh for translates im too lazy to see what needs translating so... Oh and I think that i may have spelt Sleiphneir wrong but that's how i spell it!


	2. Chapter 1 - OMG

Chapter 1-OMG!

Well not all of us fangirled, *cough* Charlotte *cough* but she's emotionless sometimes so...

Hetalia! We were with the nations for real! This was the best moment in my life!. Considering I may have just killed our whole world.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

Shouted a certain blonde with dazzling emerald green eyes.

"ENGLAND" we squealed in unison (again apart from robot but also Holly cause she's more mature...) we all stared at him with glee and mischief in mine and Emily's.

"This is so AWESOME!"

Then came the bombardment of questions

"Vhy do you sound like A female version if mein Bruder?"

"Ohonhon bonjour, what are ze beautiful names zhat goes with your beautiful faces?"

"Hey dudettes! how's it goin?"

" What are you doing here,aru?"

"So all of you will become one with mother Russia da?"

"...?"

Then a pause after the strange face from Kiku/Japan was pulled.

"Hey do you guys like-"

"PASTA!" we screamed when Feliciano said it, omg he said it!

"Not now Italy." Germany said whilst rubbing his forehead.

"GERITA!" me and Emily screamed and Anna said. Holly and the rest just ignored us.

Holly was the first to get off the nation we were sat on apart from Charlotte who is very much about personal space so she got off immediately.

Oh shit, now we gotta explain how we come from another world to them! I mentally commented.

"What ze heck?!"

"Dude that's like totally whack!"

Oh did I say that out loud?

As if she heard my mind Anna had to rub it in...

"Oui, Darling you did. oh and GerIta is the main name given to the much adored pairing of Germamy x Italy! ah j'adore!"

My evil eye twitched as she spoke those last words,

"NO one likes French Anna! apart from French people! no offence Francis." I replied harshly. I don't mind the country, nation or the people but I just don't like the language ok? no intention to offend anyone but the Unawesome Ostrich!

"And it's Germany x North Italy! North okay? Romano is Italy too just the south part which is more commonly known as Romano but Lovi is still Italy!" I ranted at her.

"Finally someone who isn't a complete Bastardo!"

See everyone loves me! Romano already sees my awesomeness and overlooked that I called him Lovi...

"Cupcake" me and Charlotte whisper quietly to ourselves, earning a slight upwards twitch of her lips.

Germany looked adorable! his face a mixture of confusion and worry as to what the 'pairing' part was . whilst Italy blissfully daydreamed of pasta, probably.

"Anyway, yes we do come from a parallel universe where you are only in it as manga and anime characters. so we know a lot about you from that including who is who and most of your human names too." Holly clearly stated.

"Yes! and we ship lots of pairings and know basically all about you! especially me, Casey and Anna" great well done Emily, makes us sound like complete stalkers that have no lives. urgh fine then time to make it even worse seeing as that's what I do best,

"Yup! we know our hetalia! and as answers to your questions...

I like Prussia, am awesome, so awesome that I and Gilbert are the most awesome beings on earth and im a girl so I would sound like a female, France stop creepily flirting with us we know whom you really love! and our names... well I'm Casey who is most like Prussia and Belarus. oh right we gave each other the nation we are most like! this is Lauren who is like...France... No bad Lauren no wiggling of the eyebrows creepily! anyways, this is Charlotte, Sweden due to her strange likeness to him and the fact she can be an emotionless robot and is Swedish, this is Emily who is Greece due to love of cats, sleeping and has recently been dubbed part Denmark as she gets way too hyper at times. not a word Denmark you are!"

"Wow she dose know us well she told you to shut it before you even started." said a silver blonde with blue eyes and a hair clip shaped like a Scandinavian cross.

"Shut up Norge!"

That's when I counted to 3... and Que. fainting of Anna! Yup I was right. oh don't forget the squeal of

"DenNor!"

From Emily. face piano! I sighed then continued as Holly, Lauren and France? tried to reawaken Anna.

"Back to intros the dramatic, posh one that just fainted was Anna, dubbed Austria and part Canada! Austria as she's obsessed with music and she is likewise and unawesome ostrich who is always saving then blowing it away on another needless coat. Canada as she's often unnoticed."

Speaking of.. where is Canada? then I realised I had landed on Russia ( whom I was still sat on as he's kinda comfy!) who was sat on top of a blonde with a weird curl that stuck out and wore glasses that his violet eyes.

"Guys I know how to get Anna awake!"

They looked at me confused.

"Hey Big Broth I mean Russia can you please get off Canada?" I asked politely whilst doing the puppy dog face at him.

"Hm? oh sorry comrade I didn't see you there"

"You know me?!"

"Of course I do." this is where my Belarus side kicks in. I smile evilly but sweetly, just like Belarus dose. then a snapped at him.

"You're the asshole who unleashed Justin Beiber on the world which then caused One Direction! not as bad but still annoying but at least they can sort of sing! Phew, sorry about that, I have a less pleasant side. soooo... do you have any maple syrup that you can give to Anna please? just a drop then... run for your life!"

I whispered the last part into his ear. mwahaha I'm so evil sometimes! We all waddled over to the unconscious Anna where Canada placed a drop of maple syrup into her mouth, we all leaned in over her face just like in films!

"Mmmmm maple!" then her eyes flashed open where she started to hyperventilating. I grabbed Kuma out of harms way as Anna crushed Canada into a hug.

"Hey Kumajiro!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Casey!"

Hehe loving my life! Apart from the whole may have just killed everyone thing...

"Anna stop strangling Canada."

Charlotte instructed her in a very commanding tone. My small smile turned into a mischievous smirk as thoughts of many ways to annoy her ran through my head but it stopped when Charly gave me the 'look'.

Anna did stop but still seemed to forget how to breathe as she stared at him and me holding onto Kuma. He's so fluffy! Emily looked the same as she seems to be convinced Anna and Matthew should get together. like that'll ever happen! Holly seemed relieved whilst Lauren... where is she? oh no. she was reading lemon again.

~~~~~times skip brought by flying mint bunny~~~~~~~~~~~~

So we explained to them about all we knew about stuff, how we got here didn't come up just yet though, thank Gott! No doubt they'd make me explain. Anna and Emily added things to do with pairings especially DenNor which Norway seemed to keep glaring at them about but Denmark seemed to not really care... Now i'll never hear the end of this!

Then in came two very pissed off countries. one was a tall light brown haired woman that had a cute flowers in her hair and had a ling green dress on that matched her fiery green eyes. the other was a man with indigo eyes that were hidden behind glasses and some of his dark brown locks that had a strange flick on top of his head, he wore a light blue coat along with a white scarf thingy that I can't say properly. As the Germans say schieße. Screaming fills the room again, just Emily this time, Anna just stares at Austria.

"Schieße Emily! How do you still have breath!?" I shout at her. my ears still ring as Lauren mutters about "how are we not deaf yet?" I completely agree there.

"Vhat is going on? who are these children?"

"Hey! we are teenagers! not just kids, I'm 15! for Gotts sake and surely my awesomeness puts me above tiny little brats!"

They all stare at me at my sudden outburst,

"Umm sorry! well not much but still"

I mutter at them.

"You know you still haven't told us completely how you got here or where you come from."

Stated a beautiful British voice. I could dream forever about that one sound.

"Umm, well..."

I stumbled to try to get someone else to explain.

"You got us into this so you can say it considering we don't actually know!"

"Okay okay, no need to die over it Lauren... Fine. you may wanna sit down Hungary and Ostrich."

They stare at me...

"Oh right meant Austria."

"How am I a giant bird?"

"Yeah I'm kinda in a hurry here to explain how I kinda may have killed my whole planet... thank you!"

I wait for everyone's attention to turn towards me then I speak.

"Well we're all English so we come from England. oh! apart from Charlotte who's Swedish but was born in Norway, but we all live in England. We all went round my house for a day to catch up in the holidays but then Sleiphneir came round! you should've seen their faces!"

"Wait a second! Sleiphneir is an 8 legged horse that comes from Norse mythology!"

Norway exclaimed.

"Well duh! but he's actually my unicorn friend but he can do basically what the real one can and more making him more awesome okay?! anyway back to the story. I ended up saying a few things that may have caused some kind of apocalypse in our world so Sleiph being the awesome unicorn he is saved us but in the process got separated from us so now we're all stuck here!"

Silence is so annoying. I know I didn't tell the others but hey I didn't mean to start an apocalypse!

"You sound like England"

"Shut up frog! I told you they're real!"

"FrUk moment!"

We sing in unison.

"What?"

They both say, whilst their jaws drop open,

"Vhat does FrUk mean?"

"Well Hungary much like GerIta, FrUk is another pairing name!"

"Anna isn't it? does pairing mean what I think it does?"

We all nod are heads and Anna and Hungary scream...

"YAOI!"

Ohh no, no no no!

"FrUk, GerIta are cannon"

Then Germany turns bright red, so does England. they both deny it waaaay too much!

"Why were you two late anyways?"

Asks Switzerland

"GILBERT!"

"Hell Yeah! PRUSSIA IS AWESOME!"

I scream

"Please don't say she's like another Gilbert!"

Austria exclaims

"Ja unfortunately"

We all scream as he face palms

"Face piano!"

Phew that is a long one! but hey don't think anyone will complain! this is dedicated to Anna who also is writing on here... DenNor is here OTP and I know ur waiting for Prussia but he's not here yet so you'll have to keep reading when I eventually update! Please Comment if you like this so far! I know Anna will cause otherwise... By the way Anna is the one called multicultureiskey! She has some cool stories!

KESESESESE!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Axis

Now we sat in Germany's house.

After about two more hours of arguing and fangirling the nations decided to keep an eye on us as we could be (and I quote) 'potential threats to the world'.

Since it was Ludwig's idea he had to watch us first. Hehe I'm not complaining though we get hang out with him, Feliciano and Kiku! And of I get the chance to find someone who is supposed to live in Germany's basement most of the time...

But right now I was sat listening to my iPod and of course reading Fan fiction. At the moment it was a Loki/avengers fanfiction so of course I thought about Sleiph and how he was doing right now. He's not dead I know that much. I think...

My eyes started stinging so I distracted myself by creating an awesome drawing of him in the midst of everyone asking if I was okay.

"I'm getting a drink... hey dose anyone else smell pasta?"

We all immediately ran after Lauren to find Italy cooking.

Whilst everyone started talking to The Axis I had a truly epic, awesome idea.

Anna sat talking to Italy, Holly was talking to Japan and Charlotte and Germany occasionally talked whilst watching their friends. Emily was by Anna and Lauren by Holly until I came along of course.

"Hey Emily, Steele follow me!" I murmured to them. One by one we walked into the corridor outside without raising suspicion.

"What do you want I'm missing the chance to see any GerIta!"

"Oh come on Emily I'm disappointed in you! who is the most awesome nation/micro nation ever?!"

"Prussia of course!"

"Well done my young padawan. And where is he rumored to live?"

"Oh I know this! Germany's basement!...OH MY GOD!"

"Emily shut up! do you think that Luddy will let 3 teenage girls that aren't from around here and could potentially 'lead zhe vorld into chaos' roam his house looking for his egotistical brother?"

Gott Emily can be such a fangirl sometimes.

"Wait... I get why you wanted Emily to come but why me? why not Anna?" Lauren said confused.

'Well I thought you may like to find out all Germany's little secrets whilst we search for Prussia!"

"Oh you know me well"

Haha! I knew this would work! Hey not my fault I'm good at manipulating people... That's part of my Belarus side okay?!

~~~~~~~~~Flying Mint Bunny time skip! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of searching I came to the last door I had to check! well actually it took like 5-8 minutes but this sounds more dramatic...

Anyway I was about to open the door when in through one of the nearby windows in the corridor came a small adorable chirp.

I knew who and what it was before I turned around. There flew Gilbird in all his adorable, fluffy yellowness!

"Hey Gilbird!" I cooed to him in the voice you talk to babies with. With a flutter of his wings he flew into my mess of dark brown hair and settled down to sleep.

"Hey Casey I couldn't find it !"

Em came round the corner and I pressed a finger to my lips with a contented smile on my face as she slowly looked to where my other hand was pointing at the small chubby yellow bird now asleep in my hair.

"Is that?"

I nodded.

And que fangirl face from both of us!

The others came across us squealing quietly at Gilbird.

"What are you two up to?"

Holly asked and my reply came with my signature smirk as I pointed to the top of my head,

"Oh just being awesome!"

"Awwwwwww!" Anna cooed and soon The Axis found us, Ludwigs face filled with confusion.

"What is Bruders bird doing sat on your head?"

What I would have said would be along the lines of Gilbird mistaking Prussia's awesomeness level with my own. But before I could reply with my answer Holly clamped a hand round my mouth to shut me up...

Emily and Anna continued to coo at Gilbird whilst Lauren laughed as I bit into Holly's hand gently. (hey I don't like anything near my face or jaw it's a natural instinct of mine...

Suddenly an albino walked out of the door.

"Hey ze awesome me is trying to sleep here! West what is making all zhis noise?"

We just stared as our smiles and eyes widened...

"Mein Gott!" I said loudly enough for everyone to hear...

Silence entered the corridor as I stared into the ruby red eyes that had hints of violet blue and pink but somehow remained a glistening red. until the sound of a harpsichord chimed aloud to us all completely ruining this moment(that Charlotte had filmed on her iPod).

"NOT NOW YOU UNAWESOME OSTRICH!"

I really don't care that that song is awesome...

"But you did say it and its Prussia's song!" she pouted.

"Vhatever!"

Me and Gilbert replied in unison and in German accents.

This is totally awesome...

_~~~~~~~~~time skip brought by Ze Awesome Gilbird_~~~~~~~

It was time to leave the axis but me and Prussia had become fast friends and annoyed the heck out of everyone with repeating 'awesome' a lot! but now we were going to the Asian nations so we had to leave ;(

"Hey Casey, come with me! cause I'm more awesome than China!"

"Да of course!"

So I sneaked off with Prussia and hid in the near by rose bush... (Not the greatest plan ever but hey no one saw us!)

I saw my friends saying their goodbyes to Germany and Italy and I felt strange then Anna walked over to the bush and turned to take a photo while no one was looking but I looked at Prussia with a glint in my eyes that mirrored his. We reached up and pulled Anna into the bush as the car containing my friends and Japan left us, shrinking into the distance. I held my hand over her mouth muffling her protests.

"What the hell?"

"Hey be happy Prussia's taking me to annoy Austria and I thought you might wanna come too!"

"Really? I love you! Why didn't you kidnap Emily as well?"

"Cause all she'd go on about is Prustria"

"Point taken..."

"Hey vhat ze heck is Prustria? it sounds unawesome..."

"Oh it is Gill... so unawesome" I agreed.

The next chapter will follow Casey and Anna for awhile but we will return to the others later! Or may be elements of both depends on how I get on with it.

So Prussia is finally here! I awesomely fangirled when I wrote the Gilbird bit he's so adorable!

So sorry for not updating but mocks suck and writers block on this story whereas I got most of Never Ends sorted out. but if you guys have ideas I will gladly see if it fits into this! And

Please Comment etc.

Oh and I realised I missed out my awesome disclaimers sooo

As awesome as Prussia and I are I do not own hetalia or Lauren(if I did I would run), Charlotte(she's my buddy why would i?), Emily (yet again I would run away), Holly(but soon I shall). I do however own Casey(duh!) and Anna(cause she's my slave as result of a Cold War between us... I won~~~~no matter what she says)


	4. Chapter 3 - The Fryingpangle

I do not own Hetalia. If i did i would have left the UK by now for a holiday... oh i would also like to mention thanks to TheKalmarUnionOfSuFin and CherryCherryCandy (Emily) for notifying me of the errors!

Chapter 3 - The Fryingpangle

Haha! who's awesome? that's right me and Preußen! Anna never saw it coming either so awesome~~

Prussia drove us for a while whilst we listened to various rock music from our iPods. Anna stopped whining after the first half an hour and enjoyed herself. Surprisingly Gilbert drove rather well and safely. I knew he was a safe guy!

We arrived at a huge mansion some time later ( I fell asleep okay?!) that was surrounded by grass and small flowers.

"Huh not to shabby is it?"

"Oh it's beautiful! I can see for ages! but its also to naturey for my tastes..."

"Isn't that contradicting yourself Anna?"

"Oh Shut up"

I chuckled as we parked and jumped out the car.

Time to do what I do best! cause chaos! plus annoy the hell outta people or in this case nations~

Anna and I ran up to the front door and argue about who was going to open it.

"He's your nation counterpart!"

"Well... I'm mostly Canada anyway!"

"Oh life is annoying"

Then the door opened...

"Hey there ostri-"

"Austria! hello Austria."

Anna clamped a hand over my mouth to shut me up... lucky for her she removed said hand before I ate it.

"What are you doing here?"

I pointed behind us to the awesome albino.

"Ah, that explains it. well come in so I can kick you out."

Well he's cheerful.

When entering the mansion/house place, normally I would take off my shoes but the floors looked way to clean. So I just kept walking without wiping on the welcome mat... Oh well!

Ostrich led us into a parlour type room with a classic black grand piano. Typical. We sat at the tiny tea table that was laid out with little lace napkins next to the plain white saucers. everything on the room was white apart from the piano, the window wall and the people in it. Austria had settled down into a chair across from me, next to anna. There was one space remaining for a person that I would assumed was Prussia's but no. In came the frying pan fanatic. Hungary.

"Oh! Your the girls from the meeting this morning aren't you? Welcome to Mr. Austria's home!"

"Umm thanks?" "Thank you Hungary!"

We both answered at the same time. What was keeping Prussia? meh he'll get here.

And he did after like ten minutes of awkwardly watching everyone else drink coffee or tea. I on the other hand was stuck with a glass of tap water which remained untouched. I don't like tea or coffee that much so I was given TAP WATER! I had the feeling that the only other drink Austria had was alcohol which I'm not aloud cause I'm (and I quote) 'still only a child'. Yeah whatever at least I am 15. Unlike Anna, who's birthday was coming up the next week. Ha the baby of the group! yet somehow she is one of the more mature ones. actually the eldest three is our very own Bad Touch Trio... Lauren (France), Emily (Spain, yeah we decided differently cause she is so wrong minded but still happy and innocent. still kinda Greece cause she likes cats and is clever and all even though that's more Ancient Greece but hey we live with it) and then Me... yeah not much sense.

Anyway when Prussia did come in tension could be felt everywhere in the room. Oh yeah Hungary and Austria were late 'cause of something he did right? Turned out that was cause the BTT had switched the water with white vinegar and sugar with salt so the morning coffee was ruined for Austria who called Hungary and basically had a whiny little bitchy fit over it. Something to do with the whole wasting money thing...

"Sooo how is everyone?"

Prussia asked us all. I have a thumbs up and Anna timidly nodded. Austria hmphed and turned his nose up at Gil whilst Hungary just glared.

Something seemed to click in Ostrich's brain cause he looked at me,

"Why did you call me and oversized bird?"

"Well in German your name is Oestrich right? well to me that looks sure of a hell like Ostrich. Plus Ostrich's are unawesome."

He just looked at me again. Whilst I got 'respect' from Prussia. Would he mind if I poked his mole? Probably.

"So what happened at the part we missed?"

Asked Hungary looking to Anna.

"Umm well we didn't get there much before you but we were discussing how we got here. Then it led onto GerIta and such other Yaoi parings. Then we explained how we gave each other nations, as in the ones we were like most. For example Holly is Russia. But most of us have split nations like Me and Casey here. I'm mostly Canada but slightly Austria where as-"

"The awesome me is Prussia and Belarus! Usually mostly Prussia with slight Belarus and occasionally slightly Oliver!"

"Okay..."

"Emily's little sister, Hannah, is you."

Then we talked about our time at Germany's house and then how and got here.

"We didn't bring Emily because she would keep going on about Prustria which Casey hates with a fury. So it's just me and her here."

Hungary looked at us weirdly, why Anna, why would you do this?!

"So? What is this Prustria thing?"

"Yaoi pairing that's of Austria and-"

She never got the chance to finish cause I gave her evil eye and the mini growl.

"I dare you Anna, finish the sentence that is an abomination to the whole universe..."

Wait a bit...

"...Good girl!-What?"

"Is she Bi-Polar?"

That's it... Luckily for Hungary Anna did the cute chuckle, she tries to hide with the back of her hand.

"No I am not not miss I-thought-I-was-a-guy-even-though-I-don't-have-a-dick! I mean come on no one thinks it grows randomly once you hit pubity!"

Everyone turned to look at me after that outburst. Then I saw Hungary's hand twitch for her frying pan that hung at her waist.

"Woah hold on Liza, she's a kid remember. You wouldn't hurt an innocent little girl right? Even if she is awesome?"

Prussia tried to calm her down whilst Anna attempted to hold me back from defending myself from the threat of the dreaded frying pan. Then Austria left the room to get a beverage, this gave me an awesome plot to form.

I sat on the piano seat whilst everyone was busy calming a silently fuming Hungarian. So I started to play Beethoven's Oh to Joy.

Random fact, I can't play very well so it sounds a bit weird... Que. a dying inside Austria!

As expected he came back into the room to find a laughing Casey, now playing the tune with her elbow making it even worse. Best part was his expression of pure shock at someone mutilating his beloved piano.

"Kesese! How ya doing Austria you look bad!"

Austria simply scoffed and proceeded to walk out the room leaving us alone with Hungary. Hungary and Anna were talking about loads of ship names that were mainly Yaoi. (avoiding Prustria of course),

"But my otp for hetalia is DenNor!"

"Yeah but PruCan is so much better Birdie~"

Meh. It's adorable okay, makes it weird for us sometimes but still it's a pretty awesome pairing! Plus it involves Maple Syrup and Prussia. Two of my favourite things. I stopped mutilating the piano and moved closer to Hungary with the next plot forming in my devious, manipulative little mind.

"Do you wanna hear another pairing I ship lots apart from PruCan, FrUk and GerIta?"

"Of course! Then I can take pictures for my Yaoi album!"

I dida small kesese and continued,

"So I'm guessing that you figured out that most ships contain the first three letters of said countries right?"

She nodded, eager to listen to the next ships I was about to say, her mistake

" Well there's Giripan but that's Greece x Japan! and then there's PruHun!"

She looked at me for a minute and then, Pop! There's the twitchy evil eye I was looking for!

"Kesesesese! Your face is priceless Lizzie! oh mein Gott, wait... Ewwwwwww! No way! I mean come on she likes priss and that automatically rules her out of awesome five meters! Even if she has nice boobs."

"Well there's always Hungary x ... Turkey~"

"Ha, good one" (awesome high five!)

"Right that's it!"

And now we run. For our lives...

"Wait what about Fryingpangle? That's okay right? guys?"

"Miss Killer was it? What is this fryingpangle?"

"Oh it's Austria x Hungary x Prussia!"

Austria was alright for the first part but then Prussia came up... And he did a spit take, spilling his coffee everywhere.

"Right... Oh yes your friends called from Japan saying they're coming to retrieve you to go to England's."

"Cool. wait they got to go to Japan?! I'm gunna kill Casey!

Well maybe not... That would be a pointless task"

Screaming could be heard in the background along with the sound of a frying pan hitting something.

Yes finally got over writers block! And since its the summer, I should have more time to write! but I'm not sure which story I will focus on cause I wrote this one with no plans! well nearly none... but 'It never ends' had a plot line and I'm also working on my werewolf project and 'east side' when I go depressed so when I have inspiration and ideas for this I will write it! no promises when next chapter will be ready but it's most likely gunna be small. It's from mostly Holly's POV but some others as they stay with the Asians for a bit. Well China and Japan but hey! I try my best! then after that FACE time for Anna's BDay! not in real life as too short a time span but yeah. I'll go now! Plz comment and stuff! Sorry about any annoying emails or alerts! the chapters went weird so am fixing them!


End file.
